


3 short stories about Hibiki being trans and Miku being gay

by Spidder



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Hibiki, Yukine Chris (in a phone), do i have to do everything myself, there's not enough transbiki on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidder/pseuds/Spidder
Summary: From some prompts from my friends on the Let's Talk Symphogear discord. Trans Hibiki is so cute, yall.





	3 short stories about Hibiki being trans and Miku being gay

First Time In A Dress

"Hibiki, you look so pretty!" Miku exclaimed as the girl in question looked nervously at the mirror. Miku had found one of her dresses she wore to formal events, and practically begged Hibiki to try it on.

"I don't know… I feel like it kind of accentuates the wrong parts." She poked at her hips and shoulders. "I'm nervous."

"Well, would you want some second opinions?" Miku showed her phone to Hibiki, which had a picture of Hibiki in the dress and a message from Chris. 

"Huh!? When did you take that?? What'd she say!"

"Um… she says 'how does that idiot look so cute. this isn't fair'."

Hibiki, looking more confident, nodded her head and smugly said "Ah, the rave reviews are rolling in." After a moment, she continued "But seriously, I'm surprised she called me cute. Guess I should wear this more often, heheh."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Late Night Dysphoria

“Miku… are you still up?” Hibiki whispered.

“Hmm. Yeah, what’s up?” Miku opened her eyes and whispered back.

“I’m feeling… ugly, I guess. You’re so pretty and graceful, and you sing so well, and I’m just… I don’t feel like I deserve to be with someone as pretty as you.” Hibiki bashfully looked up at the ceiling. “And it’s not just you. Everyone else I know is so pretty! Next to them, I’m sure I look like plain rice next to a five-star meal. Even in missions, people like Tsubasa and Maria move like they’re dancing, while I just… punch things. Not very feminine of me, ha.”

“Hibiki… you know, to me, it doesn’t matter what you look like. What matters to me is that you’re the kindest, most loving person I know. The looks are just a bonus. A pretty hefty bonus, too. You’re so cute, you know?” With that, she gave Hibiki a small kiss on the cheek. “And you know I love you. No matter what you look like, I’ll always love you.”

“Miku... you’re so nice, I can’t handle it.“ Hibiki looked at her and smiled. “I love you too. Thank you. But, I can think of one thing that would be even nicer..”

“Oh? What’s that?” Miku responded, blushing.

“Convince Chris to donate me some of her boobs. She’s got too much. It’s not fair.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

First Time Clothes Shopping

“C’mon, Hibiki! It’s just the next aisle!” Miku begged as she weakly tugged at Hibiki’s arm.

“Yeah, but… it’s scaaaary! What if someone sees me, and thinks I’m a perv! Or I go to the checkout and the lady at the register makes fun of me!?” Hibiki was hiding against a wall at the edge of the large clothes store they were in, after Hibiki had expressed she wanted to buy some girl’s clothes of her own.

“Hibiki, you’re overthinking this. If you want, you could pick clothes out and I could buy them while you go next door? And if anyone judges you, I’ll… I’ll throw something at them.” 

“Miku, no! Just politely tell them to, uh,”

“To screw off?”

“Yes, but politely.”

As she thought about how to tell someone to screw off politely, Miku saw something in the large rack of skirts nearby. “Hibiki! Look at this, wouldn’t it fit you perfectly?” She pointed at a cute orange skirt with yellow stripes. 

“...maybe... “ Hibiki muttered.

“I know you’re nervous, but… I really think you’d look cute!”

Hibiki looked up, and smiled. “Alright. Here, pass.” She took the skirt from Miku’s hand and went into the changing room.

After a few minutes, Hibiki came out blushing and smiling, in a cute new skirt. She did a little twirl and giggled. “Well, Miku? How’s it look?” However, Miku’s little gay heart was currently beating too fast for her to answer.


End file.
